My Grateful
by Key PencilNote
Summary: "Hinata di jodohkan?" "Tidak ada paksaan dalam hal ini." "Ta'aruf?" "Bagaimana ini?" * Don't like, don't read :D
1. Chapter 1

**Peringatan sebelumnya, cerita ini gak nyambung banget sama cerita Naruto, cuma pinjem karakter-karakternya Masashi Kishimoto. OOC nya luar biasa gak nanggung-nanggung. Unsur islam yang kental. hehehe yang tetep penasaran, silakan RR, yang gak suka, saya udah peringatkan dari awal ;)**

**Please, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Neng Hinata?" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu kamar. Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu sontak menghentikan aktifitas membacanya, berjalan kearah pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Oh bibi. Ada apa, bi?" tanya Ginata pada sosok wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Bisa tolong bawakan minum ini ke ruang tamu? Bukannya bibi gak mau, tapi bapak bilang harus sama Neng Hinata. Gak apa-apa, neng?"

"Memangnya ada tamu ya? Iya gak apa-apa bi, sini biar aku aja yang bawa." Ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum.

Segera gadis bermata indigo itu mengenakan jilbab, kemudian bergegas menuju ruang tamu dengan nampan minum di tangannya. Samar-samar terdengar percakapan hangat antara abinya dengan tamu yang entahlah sepertinya baru pertama kali ia mendengar suaranya. Dan benar saja, saat memasuki ruang tamu, diliriknya sekilas seseorang yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan abinya. Usianya mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan abinya. Dari penampilannya Hinata dapat memastikan sepertinya bapak itu adalah salah satu ajengan kerabat abinya.

"Nah, ayo sini Teh!" perintah KH. Hiasi Hyuga, abinya Hinata dengan tenang. Hinata segera meletakkan minuman di atas meja.

"Ini adiknya Neji, benarkan?" tanya tamu abinya itu.

"Tahu ya Rei?" Hiasi balik bertanya kemudian tertawa renyah.

"Hanya menebak, terakhir kita bertemu anakmu baru Neji saja. Jadi ya mungkin saja Teteh ini adiknya."

"Benar. Ini Hinata, putri kedua. Ada lagi si bungsu, namanya Hanabi. Sepertinya belum pulang sekolah. Iya kan, Teh?"

"Iya, bi. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Hinataa disertai anggukan kecil.

"Ah iya, Hinata ini KH. Rei, teman lama abi." Kata Hiasi kepadanya. Hinata mengangguk tersenyum kepada teman abinya itu.

"Masih kuliah?" tanya KH. Rei.

"Tinggal menunggu wisuda saja." Jawab Hinata, kemudian mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ah iya-iya. Oh iya, sampai mana pembicaraan kita Hiasi?" kata KH. Rei disertai tawa.

"Itu, tentang pengembangan pembangunan pondok pesantrenmu."

"Benar, jadi..."

Hinata pamit mengundurkan diri saat dilihatnya abi dan temannya tengah kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

* * *

Sayup-sayup terdengar gema merdu shalawatan dari surau pesantren pimpinan KH. Hiasi, kegiatan rutin menjelang adzan maghrib berkumandang. Para santri maupun santriwati mulai bergegas menuju surau.

Tak tertinggal Hinata dan Hanabi, dengan atasan mukena yang menutupi aurat mereka dan sejadah serta Al Qur'an dalam dekapan, mereka berjalan menunduk menuju surau untuk melaksanakan shalat berjama'ah.

"Teteh, tahu nggak? Tadi aku papasan sama Kang Naruto dijalan. Dia nitip salam buat Teh Hinata. Idiih ganjen banget kan?" kata Hanabi dengan antusiasnya melapor.

"Udahlah de, gak usah di anggep ya!" pinta Hinata lembut sembari tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Aduh, aku gak habis pikir aja,Teh. Kang Naruto itu, apa dia gak takut sama abi? Masa berani terang-terangan suka sama anak gurunya sendiri." Hanabi masih asik mengomentari Naruto, salah satu santri di pesantren itu yang sudah lama ini menyukai Hinata. "Apa jangan-jangan teteh juga suka sama dia?"

"Ya enggalah de. Kamu tuh suka ngaco aja."

"Ya kan siapa tahu."

"Udah ah, nanti ada yang denger lagi, yuk masuk dari pada kehabisan barisan shalat."

Ya, sebenarnya Hinata sendiri terkadang merasa risih dengan datangnya titipa-titipan salam seperti yang datang dari Naruto. Bukan hanya Naruto saja, tak jarang ia mendapat salam dari beberapa laki-laki yang lain. Maklum saja, Hinata bagaikan mutiara diantara hamparan pasir. Siapa yang tak akan jatuh hati pada sosok lembut, pintar, menawan dan shalehah seperti Hinata? Namun, sikap Hinata yang acuh terhadap sikap-sikap yang datang dari beberapa laki-laki yang menaruh hati padanya tak ayal membuat mereka hanya dapat menghela napas.

Sampai saat ini, memang hati Hinata masih tak dapat dimiliki oleh siapapun, lagi pula Hinata tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Karena ia yakin, bila saatnya sudah tiba, Allah juga akan menuntunnya. Neji, kakak laki-laki satu-satunya pun baru beberapa bulan saja menikah dengan Tenten, salah satu santriwati kebanggaan abi, jadi kenapa harus terburu-buru?

* * *

Esoknya, Hiasi memanggil Neji dan istrinya untuk makan siang bersama. Karena memang setelah menikah, Hiasi membangunkan rumah untuk mereka, walau masih berada di lingkungan pesantren, namun tetap saja mereka jarang berkumpul bersama dikarenakan jadwal mengajar pesantren yang padat.

Selesai menyantap makanan yang dimasak bibi juru masak dan di bantu Hinata, tiba-tiba Neji membuka pembicaraan.

"Bi, sebentar lagi, abi akan menjadi kakek, lho." Kata Neji dengan raut muka yang begitu senangnya.

"Yang benar?" tanya Hiasi antusias.

"Teh Tenten hamil?" Hanabi tak kalah antusias bertanya. Neji dan Tenten mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Alhamdulillah. Abi senang sekali." Hiasi tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya atas kabar yang dibawakan putra sulungnya itu.

"Wah, aku akan jadi tante kalau begitu." Hinata tak tertinggal senang menyambut kabar gembira itu.

"Aku juga!" Hanabi tertawa, dan semua ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Hanabi. Anak itu memang selalu ceria.

"Sudah berapa lama, Teh?" tanya Hinata pada Tenten.

"Kata Bu Bidan sih menginjak minggu ketiga." Jawab Tenten dengan bangganya.

"Senangnya..."

"Kapan kalau begitu Teh Hinata akan menyusul A Neji? Biar keponakan aku jadi banyak." Ujar Hanabi masih dengan nada yang antusias.

"Yah kamu, de. Kenapa malah jadi bawa-bawa teteh?" Hinata protes, dan yang lainya hanya nyengir melihat tingkah kakak-adik yang satu ini.

"Tapi aku rasa, omongannya Hanabi ada benarnya juga. Umurmu kan sudah 22 tahun, teh. Kuliah juga sudah selesai kan tinggal menunggu wisuda saja." Kata Neji.

"Tuh kan, A Neji ikut-ikutan!"

"Justru itu, salah satu maksud abi mengumpulkan kalian yaitu abi mau membicarakan perihal teteh." Hiasi angkat bicara.

"Teteh, bi? Loh, emangnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Menurut abi, teteh sudah waktunya karena yang namanya perempuan itu, seumuran teteh sudah cukup untuk menikah." Papar Hiasi. Hinata memandang abinya dengan serius. Begitu pula Neji, Tenten dan bahkan Hanabi.

"Apa teteh sudah punya calon?" tanya Neji tak sabar. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum terpikir akan hal itu, A."

"Sebenarnya banyak tuh A yang suka sama Teh Hinata, cuma tetehnya aja yang gak pernah menanggapi mereka." Hanabi ikut berbicara.

"Apa abi punya calon untuk Hinata?" tanya Neji kali ini pada Hiasi.

"Ya makanya abi mau nanya dulu sama teteh. Gimana, apa ada yang sedang dekat dengan teteh?"

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Abi kan tahu teteh kaya gimana. Kalau ada pun, pasti teteh bilang sama abi. Gak mungkin teteh bersembunyi di belakang abi kan?" Hiasi tersenyum senang atas jawaban putrinya. Ia bangga memiliki putra-putri yang jujur seperti mereka.

"Masih ingat temen abi yang kemaren bertamu?" kembali Hiasi bertanya pada Hinata.

"I-iya, bi." Jawab Hinata sedikit terbata. Entahlah tiba-tiba ia merasa dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan abinya selanjutnya.

"Memang siapa yang kemarin bertamu, bi?"Neji menyela penasaran.

"Temen lama abi, ajengan Rei. Masih ingat?" Neji menggeleng, tak ingat. "Sudah lama sekali soalnya. Mungkin dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu terakhir kami bertemu. Dan tidak sengaja sewaktu umroh kemarin, abi bertemu lagi dengannya di Mekah."

"Teh Hinata mau dijodohin sama temen abi itu, bi? Udah tua?" Hanabi bertanya, sontak membuat Hinata pucat, namun membuat Hiasi, Neji dan Tenten tertawa.

"Bukan, de. Bukan! Masa abi tega sama putrinya." Jawab Hiasi masih diselingi tawa. Hinata meghembuskan napas sedikit lega.

"Nah, kebetulan kemarin itu beliau sempat menceritakan putra bungsunya dan bermaksud mencarikan pendamping untuknya."

Hinata tertunduk, termenung. Tanpa ia sadari semua mata tertuju padanya. "E-eh?"

"Teteh pahamkan apa maksud abi?" tanya Hiasi lembut.

"Iya, bi."

"Jadi gimana?"

"E-eh? Gimana apanya, bi?" Hinata kikuk.

"Abi sendiri belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan anak bungsunya itu. Tapi kalau teteh setuju, nanti teteh ta'arufan dulu."

Kembali Hinata tertunduk merenung. Ia tak menyangka pembicaraan seperti ini akan muncul pada waktu dekat-dekat ini. Ia sendiri bingung. Bagaimana ini?

"Ya sudah, coba saja dulu, Teh. Kalau memang merasa tidak nyaman, kan bisa di batalkan. Itulah gunanya ta'aruf kan?" Kata Neji mencoba memberi masukan.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah abinya yang menunggu jawaban. Yaa Allah, ia ingin selalu menjadi anak yang patuh bagi abinya itu. Walau ini hanya masih berupa tawaran, lagi pula abinya tidak memaksa, tetapi apa ia tega menolak abinya? Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk.

"Bismillah, bi. Kalau menurut abi seperti itu, teteh ikut saja."

"Alhamdulillah kalau begitu. Abi kenal sekali ayahnya, Rei, dan Insya Allah, abi yakin, putranya itu adalah laki-laki yang baik."

Hinata mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

**TBC :D**

**RR please :***


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer : Masih dengan karakter pinjeman dari Masashi Kishimoto. OOC yang semakin akut. Islam Konten. :D**

**Sebelumnya, hatur teng qiyuuu buat para reader dan reviewer, sungguh kalian membuat saya bahagia *plak! lebay xD* banyak yang bilang kalo fic saya ini lucu, padahal gak ada niatan buat bikin comedy (O.o)a. tapi setelah saya baca ulang, bener juga! karena cerita yang aneh banget untuk dunia Naruto, jadi emang lucu juga! saya juga cengar-cengir sendiri selama proses pembuatannya, entahlah ide gila ini muncul dari mana. xD**

**langsung aja, please enjoy :***

* * *

Tepat satu bulan setelah pembicaraan yang berhasil membuat hari-hari Hinata sedikit tak karuan. Bagaimana bisa ia tenang-tenangan kala waktu bertemu dengan seseorang itu kini hanya tinggal beberapa jam saja. Disanalah ia, duduk dengan hati yang gelisah. _'Apa aku yakin aku siap untuk ini?'_ pikir Hinata.

_'Gaara Sabaku'_

_'Gaara Sabaku'_

Ya, nama itu seakan terus berputar-putar dalam benaknya setelah abinya memberi tahu nama laki-laki asal Suna itu. Dan dari apa yang di paparkan Hiasi, ia baru pulang ke negeri ini satu minggu yang lalu. Itulah yang membuat pertemuan pertamanya segaligus acara khitbahnya membutuhkan waktu satu bulan. Ya, baru pulang ke negeri ini. Gaara Sabaku telah menyelesaikan beasiswa program magisternya di salah satu universitas yang ada di Madinah, Saudi Arabia.

Sebenarnya hanya dari mendengar latar belakang pendidikannya saja, Hinata dapat menebak, sepertinya laki-laki yang terpaut umur tiga tahun darinya itu memang bukan laki-laki sembarangan. Sedikit rasa lega, bahkan senang, entahlah. Tapi Hinata tetap tidak bisa dengan semudah itu yakin.

Semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sampai akhirnya terdengar ketukan dibalik pintu kamarnya."Teh Hinata?" Kenal betul dengan suara sang adik, ia pun bergegas membuka pintu.

"Ada apa, de?" tanya Hinata lembut pada Hanabi.

"Malam ini aku tidur disini ya?"

"Tumben sekali." Goda Hinata. "Kenapa memangnya? Takut?" lanjutnya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, pertanda ia mengizinkan Hanabi masuk.

"Yee, sejak kapan aku jadi penakut?" jawab Hanabi sedikit kesal dengan godaan kakaknya. "Aku cuma pengen menghabiskan detik-detik kebersamaan sama teteh, sebelum teteh menikah."

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Tapi kan masih belum tentu juga, de."

"Awal akhir kan pasti, Teh. Dengan siapapun itu."

"Iya deh terserah."

"Habis shalat apa, Teh? Istikharah ya?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada menggoda saat melihat sajadah yang masih tergelar dilantai dan mukena yang masih dikenakan kakaknya.

"Mau tahu aja apa mau tahu banget?" Hinata tak mau kalah menggoda adiknya. Ia yang memang telah selesai melaksanakan shalat segera melepas mukena dan melipatnya.

"Ih dasar!"

"Yuk ah bobo, udah malem." Ajak Hinata, merekapun membaringkan tubuhnya berdampingan.

"Teh?"

"Apa?"

"Sebenernya kenapa Teh Hinata gak mau melihat dulu foto A Gaara? Kan memang boleh, Teh, melihat foto calon." Tanya Hanabi.

"Bukannya besok juga ketemu kan? Lihatnya besok saja. Teteh cuma takut, kalau melihat fotonya dulu, itu malah akan mempengaruhi teteh. Misalnya tertarik karena fisik."

"Gimana kalo ternyata orangnya jelek? Hayoo.."

Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya. "Sudahlah, Teteh serahkan semua sama Allah saja. Gak usah berlebihan gitu ah!"

"Yee, kaya yang sendirinya tenang aja. Padahal jelas-jelas kelihatan teteh itu lagi galau."

Kembali Hinata tertawa. "Udah ah, bobo yaa adik maniis." Kata Hinata sembari mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"Idiih ganjen!" Hanabi bergidik, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecil memandangi punggung adiknya. Menghela napas, peerlahan ia pun memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam. '_Yaa Allah, bimbing hamba.'_

* * *

Pagi menjelang, hari Ahad seluruh santri maupun santriwati ramai melaksanakan tandziiful 'am atau bersih-bersih bersama. Begitupun Hinata tak mau melewatkan kegiatan mingguan yang baginya menyenangkan itu. Entahlah, ia suka sekali kebersihan, apalagi rutin dilaksanakan kegiatan bersih-bersih bersama seperti sekarang ini. Walau Hinata sendiri adalah putri dari pimpinan pesantren, ia selalu ikut berpartisipasi.

"Kumpulkan sampahnya di pojokan sana ya, de!" seru Hinata pada salah satu santriwati yang sedang bertugas membersihkan daun-daun kering di pekarangan rumah pimpinan pesantren mereka. Terdapat beberapa santriwati yang bertugas disana. Ia sendiri tengah asik mencabuti rumput-rumput liar dengan tangan yang terbungkus keresek hitam. "Daun yang basah dan yang kering di pisah aja. Biar nanti lebih mudah mengolah menjadikannya pupuk"

"Loh, kok teteh masih disini? Belum siap-siap?" tiba-tiba suara berat Hiasi membuat Hinata berbalik menghadap abinya.

"Tanggung, bi."

"Biar para santriwati saja yang melanjutkan. Teteh siap-siap sekarang. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan abinya, jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, gugup menghampirinya. "I-iya bi. Teteh masuk sekarang kalau begitu." Segera ia melepas keresek yang masih membungkus kedua tangannya dan bergegas memasuki rumah meninggalkan abinya yang tersenyum dan para santriwati yang memandang kepergian Hinata dengan penuh tanya.

* * *

"Teh Hinata cantik!" Hanabi yang sedari tadi duduk di ranjang kamar Hinata memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang memakai jilbab. Gamis merah muda yang membalut tubuhnya serta jilbab dengan warna senada semakin memberi kesan anggun padanya.

Pipi Hinata bersemu mendengar pujian dari adiknya. "Hanabi juga cantik kok."

"Ih, serius Teh.. Teteh cantik deh! Padahal gak ada yang berbeda sih dari penampilan Teh Hinata. Sederhana tidak berlebihan. Tapi, kali ini beda aja gitu." Papar Hanabi semakin memandang kakaknya dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Tuuh pipinya merah."

"Ah kamu ngegoda aja nih!" Hinata berpura-pura marah menanggapi godaan Hanabi dan sejurus kemudian meraih bantal kemudian dilemparkannya pada adiknya. Hanabi tertawa melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

Ditengah tawa Hanabi, terdengar ketukan pada pintu rumahnya. Segera tawa pun sirna. Hanabi tiba-tiba menegang. Hinata? Tak usah ditanya lagi. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. "Mereka!" gumam Hanabi lirih, dan Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

Tidak lama dari kedatangan tamu keluarga Sabaku, kakak iparnya, Tenten datang menghampiri Hinata dan Hanabi yang sedari tadi tak berani keluar menampakkan diri. Hinata dipanggil untuk menemui mereka. Jantungnya seakan melompat dari tempatnya. _'Masyaa Allah, gugup sekali rasanya. Beri hamba ketenangan.'_

"Tenang aja, Teh. Gak usah terlalu tegang." Kata Tenten melihat raut muka Hinata yang memucat. Dengan satu helaan napas panjang, ia mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Tenten.

Berjalan bersama Tenten dan Hanabi di kedua sisi kanan dan kirinya, ia menunduk dengan hati yang tak henti meminta ketenangan pada Rabbnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Seru Tenten saat mereka memasuki ruang tamu. Yang segera dijawab bersamaan oleh orang-orang yang sedang duduk disana.

Hinata dapat merasakan seluruh mata kini menatap mereka. Pipinya sedikit memanas. Sekilas ia dapat melihat mungkin ada sekitar empat orang tamu dan satu anak perempuan duduk disana, ditambah abinya, Hiasi dan kakaknya, Neji.

"Nah yang disamping Tenten ini Hinata dan Hanabi." Hiasi memperkenalkan kedua putrinya yang baru datang.

"Hinata yang pakai baju merah muda ya?" tanya perempuan paruh baya yang kini berjalan menghampirinya. Hinata mengangguk. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya, dan segera mencium tangan perempuan yang ada dihadapannya hormat.

"Hinata, beliau Tante Karura, ibunya Gaara." Kata Hiasi.

"Cantik" gumam perempuan paruh baya itu masih menatap Hinata. Karura tersenyum ramah padanya.

Terdengar tawa renyah Hiasi dan Neji. Dan aggukan setuju dari yang lainnya. Pipinya kini terasa semakin memanas. Ia belum berani untuk menatap yang lainnya. Dan memang Karura berdiri menghalangi pandangan Hinata.

"Yang ini Hanabi ya?" tanya Karura dan Hanabi mengangguk kemudian bergilir mencium tangannya. "Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kalian." Lanjut Karura. "Oh iya, ini Temari, kakaknya Gaara."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada perempuan yang tanpa ia sadari telah berdiri disamping Karura. Perempuan yang dipanggil Temari itu tersenyum dan menariknya untuk bersalaman dan bertukar menempelkan pipi kanan-kiri mereka.

"Iya, cantik ya, bu." Temari masih dengan senyumannya menyetujui pendapat ibunya. Hinata tersenyum kikuk. "Lihat nih, Gaara! Hinata cantik loohh."

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Hinata memberanikan diri memandang ke arah dimana dua orang laki-laki berbeda umur itu duduk. Ia kenal dengan yang paling ujung, KH. Rei, karena mereka pernah bertemu, maka yang duduk disampinganya, yang tengah mendekap anak perempuan dipangkuannya adalah _'Gaara?'_ terkanya dalam hati.

Yang dipandang tersenyum kecil disertai anggukan kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, pertanda memberikan salam. Cepat-cepat Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dan kembali menunduk. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. _'Yaa Allah...'_

"Ino, sini sayang, salim dulu sama Tante Hinata, sama Tante Hanabi juga." Seru Temari kepada anak perempuan yang sedang duduk dalam pangkuan Gaara. Anak perempuan yang mungkin berumur 5 tahun itu menggeleng tak bergeming. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

"Loh kok gitu, sayang? Ayo sini." Seru Temari untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun tetap tak bergeming. "Aduh maaf ya, Ino itu agak pemalu kalau sama orang baru." Papar Temari. Semua tertawa melihatnya. Dan Ino segera berlari menghampiri ibunya.

Karura menuntun Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya. Hanabi dan Tenten kini duduk disamping Neji dan Hiasi.

"Oh iya, karena Kankuro dan istrinya tinggal di Medan, dan tidak memungkinkan untuk datang karena mereka punya bayi, jadi mereka titip salamnya saja. Shikamaru suami Temari juga demikian. Pekerjaannya tidak bisa di tinggalkan." Jelas Rei pada keluarga Hiasi.

"Wa'alaikum salam, iya tak apalah Rei." Jawab Hiasi singkat, tak merasa bermasalah.

"Jadi Hinata baru akan diwisuda minggu depan ya?" tanya Karura ramah.

"I-iya, Tante." Jawabnya sedikit tergugup.

"Jurusan apa, nak?"

"PBI, Tante."

"Bu guru." ujar Karura dan Hinata hanya menimpali dengan senyuman.

"Nak Gaara juga pasti masih capek ya baru mendarat satu minggu yang lalu? Kalau istilah anak muda zaman sekarang tuh apa ya? Jetleg, benar begitu?" tanya Hiasi.

"Benar, Om. Tapi tak apa-apa." Jawab Gaara, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar pemilik suara berat itu berbicara bahkan disertai tawa kecil mengiringinya. Deg! Hati Hinata berdesir_. 'Yaa Rabb...'_

Setelah obrolan-obrolan ringan, akhirnya Rei memulai mengutarakan inti dari pertemuan tersebut, yaitu untuk mengkhitbah Hinata dan proses ta'aruf antara Hinata dan Gaara.

"Yah, seperti yang kita semua telah ketahui, maksud kedatangan kami yaitu mengkhitbah Hinata untuk Gaara." Papar Rei. "Langsung saja ya, bagaimana Hiasi? Selaku Abinya Hinata?"

"Syukran sebelumnya atas maksud baik ini. Tapi tetap saja semua keputusan saya serahkan pada Hinata. Yang pasti, saya selaku walinya akan selalu memberi do'a dan restu untuknya." Hiasi menatap Hinata lembut.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal nak Hinatanya. Bagaimana? Apa Nak hinata menerima khitbahnya putra bungsu Om ini?"

Sebelum menjawab, Hinata balas menatap abinya. Seolah-olah hal itu dapat memberinya keyakinan. Melihat raut wajah Hiasi yang sumigrah, Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri mengambil keputusan. "Bismillahirrahmaanirrahiim, in-insya Allah."

"Alhamdulillah." Serentak semua yang ada disana mengucap syukur.

"Karena kalian juga baru pertama bertemu, tentu dengan adanya proses ta'aruf akan sangat membantu untuk saling mengenal. Atau mungkin kalian ingin langsung menikah saja?" Rei menggoda Gaara dan Hinata yang kini wajahnya semakin memerah, dan yang lainya tertawa.

"Ta'aruf dulu lebih baik, Yah." Ujar Gaara. Dalam hati, Hinata berterima kasih pada Gaara, setidaknya ia tidak perlu menjawabnya lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah," kata Rei masih dengan tawa dibibirnya. "Jadi, bagaimana persetujuannya? Akadnya kan harus jelas, kira-kira kapan proses ta'arif ini akan di akhiri?"

Tak terdengar jawaban dari keduanya, Hiasi pun ikut bertanya. "Teteh? Nak Gaara?"

Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Gaara yang kebetulan ia pun sedang memandang ke arah Hinata. Seakan tahu maksud dari tatapan yang diberikan Hinata, Gaara pun angkat bicara. "Kalau saya ya terserah Hinatanya saja."

"Ba-bagaimana baiknya saja, abi. Teteh ikut saja."

"Loh, kan yang akan menjalaninya kalian berdua."

"Kalu begitu, terserah A Gaara saja." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Rasanya pipinya itu tak mau kembali seperti biasanya. Semakin panas saja.

"Mungkin ada masukan? Ayah, Om Hiasi, dan yang lainnya kan lebih berpengalaman." Tutur Gaara.

"Menurut saya terlalu lama juga tidak baik. Jadi dikira-kira saja." Neji mencoba memberi masukan.

"Betul itu." Karura menyetujui. "Jangan terlalu lama juga. Sebulan juga menurut ibu cukup."

Sontak membuat Gaara maupun Hinata tertegun. _'Apa tidak terlalu singkat?'_ tanya mereka dalam hati. Mengingat jarak tempat tinggal mereka yang lumayan jauh.

"Bagaimana?" Rei untuk yang kesekian kalinya bertanya.

"Menurut Hinata bagaimana?" kini suara Gaara yang terdengar, membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ikut A gaara saja." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Insya Allah, satu bulan cukup, Yah, Om." Tegas Gaara.

"Alhamdulillah.." timpal mereka bersamaan, dan Hinata ikut menghela napasnya lega.

"Dan Insya Allah, satu bulan lagi, kami datang lagi ya Hiasi. Untuk menentukan akhir dari keputusan mereka." Ungkap Rei pada Hiasi.

"Tentu, tentu saja Rei. Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka lebar untukmu dan keluargamu. Dan mudah-mudahan segalanya antara putra-putri kita berjalan dengan baik, disertai ridla Allah."

"Ibuuu, aku mau kue!" Suara kecil Ino tiba-tiba membuat para orang dewasa tertawa. Setidaknya hal tersebut sedikit memecah ketegangan bagi Hinata maupun Gaara.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Well, that's all untuk waktu dekat ini. Sungguh perjuangan banget biar bisa update ditengah uas. Oh My! *curhat* ^^v**

**don't be silent reader please! hehe review review, biarkanlah saya mengetahui apa yang ada dalam benak anda. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto, dan Gaahina di fic ini belong to me *ups!* ^^v**

**Warning : Cerita ini murni hanya demi kesenangan semata, don't judge me terlebih tentang konten Islam yang banget. Hanya ingin mencoba menuliskan fic yang bernilai positif di dalamnya *semoga*. **

**Well, happy reading guys :D**

* * *

"Apabila ada nun mati bertemu dengan fa berarti hukum bacaannya ikhfa, maka harus dibaca samar," papar Hinata pada salah satu anak perempuan yang sedang duduk tepat dihadapannya dengan Al Qur'an yang terbuka, " Coba adek ulangi baca ayat yang barusan."

Si anak perempuan dengan patuh mengikuti apa yang Hinata katakan. Ya, seperti inilah kegiatannya setiap sore. Membantu abinya juga guru-guru yang lain mengajar mengaji di surau samping rumahnya.

Ditengah asyik mendengarkan lantunan ayat suci dari bibir muridnya itu, tiba-tiba, Dreett dreeettt dreeeeettt. Handphone milik Hinata bergetar di balik rok hitam panjang yang dikenakannya. Hinata tak bergeming dari aktivitasnya memperhatikan anak perempuan itu. Ia tahu bahwa ada pesan masuk, bukan mengabaikan, tapi Hinata masih mengajar, sebentar lagi selesai, jadi nanti saja dibacanya.

Lembayung sore mengiringi langkah kakinya meninggalkan surau. Sejenak langkahnya terhenti. Hinata ingat akan pesan yang tadi belum sempat ia buka.

From: 085xxxxx

'Assalamu`alaikum, Hinata?'

Kening putihnya sedikit berkerut, '_siapa?'_ pikir Hinata.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumah. Berhenti, duduk di kursi ruang tamunya. Mulai mengetik pesan balasan.

To: 085xxxxx

'Wa'alaikum salam, iya. Maaf ini dgn siapa?'

Tak lama, handphonenya kembali bergetar.

From: 085xxxxx

'Gaara.'

Singkat saja, namun sukses membuat Hinata mematung. Hatinya seakan melompat. _'ah kenapa aku ini?' _dengan jari yang tiba-tiba bergetar, ia kembali mengetik balasan.

To: 085xxxxx

'Iya, ada apa A?'

From: 085xxxxx

'Tdk. Hanya memastikan apa bnar ini nomermu.'

To: 085xxxxx

'bgtu ya . Oh iya, abi brpesan, bila A Gaara tdk keberatan mngkin bsa ikut mnghadiri acara wisudaku?'

From: 085xxxxx

'insyaAllah, nnti aku kabari lg. Oh iya, sampaikn salamku kpd Om Hiashi.'

Pikir Hinata, Gaara adalah tipikal pria dingin. Memang begitukah atau hanya untuk orang asing saja ia demikian. Ya. Hinata masih merasa mereka masih sangat asing untuk satu sama lain.

* * *

Sehari sebelum acara wisuda Hinata, Gaara tiba di ambang pintu rumahnya. Hinata terkrjut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Karena setelah saling berkirim pesan beberapa hari lalu itu, mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan komunikasi apapun. Bahkan sempat Hinata pikir Gaara memang tidak niat ikut menghadiri undangan Hiashi. Ternyata ia salah. Disanalah Gaara, pria yang mengenakan kemeja coklat itu sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat Hiashi.

Seharian itu Gaara maupun Hinata sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun selain menanyakan kabar satu sama lain. Hiashi dan Neji sibuk mengajak Gaara berkeliling kawasan pesantren. Berbincang sana-sini. Malamnya Gaara menginap dirumah Neji.

* * *

"Subhanallah, Teteh cantik pake banget deh. Anggun." Lagi-lagi Hanabi berkomentar riang melihat Hinata yang tengah siap berbalut dress kuning lembut berpadu hijau muda. Kerudung yang senada rapi terurai menutupi rambut indahnya. Riasan tipis membuat wajah ayunya semakin menawan.

"Udah tahu kok." Jawa Hinata dengan jenakanya.

"Yeee ah!" cibir Hanabi. Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Putri abi cantik sekali." Tiba-tiba Hiashi memasuki kamar, sedetik kemudian mendekap kedua putrinya. Diciumnya bergiliran kepala gadis yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya itu. Terlebih Hinata. Mata Hiashi basah.

"Loh, abi kok menangis?" tanya Hinata dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Abi hanya bahagia, Teh. Putri-putri abi sudah besar, tumbuh menjadi gadis-gadis yang cantik," Hiashi menyeka matanya, "andai ummi kalian masih ada, ia pasti bahagia."

"Abi..." lirih Hanabi dan Hinata bersamaan, dan berhambur memeluk Hiashi erat.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo nanti kita telat, jalanan kan suka macet." Kata Hiashi saat kedua putrinya masih asik memeluknya.

"Ayo kalau begitu, bi." Riang Hinata.

"nak Gaara kan bawa mobil, jadi Teteh ikut dia saja ya."

"E-eh? Apa, bi?"

"Mobil kita kan kecil. Nak Gaara tidak akan masuk, jadi teteh yang temenin, sebagai petunjuk arah juga, kan nak Gaara belum pernah ke kampus Teteh."

Hinata tertegun, "kenapa bukan A Neji saja yang nemenin, bi?" tanyanya lirih.

"Neji kan yang menyetir mobil Abi. Sejak kapan Abi bisa menyetir?" jawab Hiashi diiringi tawa ringan.

"Acieee, uhuk uhuk. So sweet sekali." Hanabi menyenggol lengan Hinata menggodanya.

"Baiklah, bi. Tapi Hanabi ikut Teteh ya. Kan tidak enak kalau hanya berdua di mobil." Pinta Hinata, senyum jahil ia berikan kepada Hanabi.

"Tentu saja." Hiashi tertawa melihat putri bungsunya yang mendesah kecewa, "ayo kalau begitu. Abi tunggu di luar ya." Kedua putrinya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Teteh gimana sih, malah ngajak aku segala, kan jadi gak romantis."

"Eh anak kecil gak boleh kaya gitu." Hinata tertawa.

"Iya deh iya, aku duluan ke depan ah." Kata Hanabi. Hinata mengangguk.

Sebelum memutuskan beranjak meninggalkan kamar, ia menatap paras cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Ya, itu wajahnya yang sedang memandang cermin. Termenung. _'pasti akan terasa canggung sekali'_ desahnya dalam hati.

"Teh, toganya hati-hati tertinggal." Hanabi sedikit berteriak di ambang pintu, menyadarkannku dari lamunan.

* * *

Benar saja, sepuluh menit dalam perjalanan, tak ada satupun yang berani berbicara. Gaara fokus mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Terlihat santai menyetir. Hinata yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya, yang berhasil Hanabi paksa untuk duduk disana, hanya menatap ke arah jalanan disamping kirinya. Sungguh hatinya tak henti berdetak kencang. Sedikit tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat rona di pipinya. Dan Hanabi, ia tengah asik menikmati cemilan di kursi penumpang di belakang.

"A Gaara?" seru Hanabi memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" jawabnya singkat, pandangannya masih terfokus ke jalanan yang mulai memasuki kawasan macet.

"A Gaara janjian sama Teh Hinata ya? Kok bisa warna bajunya samaan gitu?"

'_Ah benar' _pikir Hinata. Gaara juga sempat membuat ia terkejut dengan warna kemeja hijau muda yang di kenakannya.

Penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan pria disampingnya itu, Hinata melu-malu melirik ke arah Gaara.

Tersenyum, Gaara menjawab, "Iya, Tetehnya Hanabi tuh yang nyuruh."

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Masa?" Hanabi heboh di belakang.

Gaara kembali tersenyum, "Iya. Tanya saja Teh Hinatanya."

"Iya gitu, Teh?" Hanabi antusias sekali.

"Ti-tidak. A Gaara bercanda ah." Jawab Hinata sedikit terbata karena gugup. Gaara tertawa riang.

"Idiih A Gaara suka bercanda juga ternyata." Gerutu Hanabi, namun ia tertawa. "Tapi itu bagus. A Gaara tahu? Teh Hinata itu orangnya seriusan. Harus sering di ajak bercanda tuh."

"Hanabi!" ucap Hinata dengan tatapan memohon.

"Oh ya?" Gaara semakin tertarik, asik menanggapi Hanabi.

"Iya." Hanabi mengangguk mantap, "awalnya aku pikir A Gaara juga orangnya seriusan, kaku, jutek."

"Hanabi!"

"Apa sih Teh?"

"Jangan begitu."

"Yeeey malah Teteh yang sewot, A Gaaranya saja tidak apa-apa. Iya kan A?"

Gaara tertawa melihat kakak-adik itu. Hinata merasa pipinya kembali panas, apa yang dikatakan Hanabi ada benarnya juga. Ternyata Gaara tidak sedingin seperti yang ia pikirkan. Syukurlah.

* * *

"Hinata!" seru perempuan yang telah rapi mengenakan toga di pintu masuk auditorium. Wajahnya terlihat riang sekali.

"Sakura. Tunggu aku." Hinata berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Ayo kita masuk."

"Ayo."

"Eh, jadi siapa itu?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka menemukan kursi dan duduk di dalam auditorium bersama calon wisudawan yang lainnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Itu, pria tampan yang duduk di sebelah Abimu. Aku baru melihatnya."

Segera Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah deretan kursi tamu dan menemukan dimana keluarganya. Sakura adalah teman dekatnya, ia sering berkunjung ke rumah Hinata, tak aneh bila ia mengenali setiap anggota keluarganya.

"O-oh, itu, emm, dia putra temannya Abi."

"Oh ya?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan jahil, "Kok tidak pernah cerita?"

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Sakura!" pinta Hinata, pipinya merona.

"Waaah, wajahmu memerah. Aku jadi curiga." Ujar Sakura kini dengan tawa yang semakin menggodanya.

"Aku juga baru bertemu pertama kali bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Aduh, berhenti memandangku seperti itu." Hinata salah tingkah dan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

"Terus kenapa dia bisa ikut? Pasti dia orang yang spesial. Siapa namanya?"

"Abi yang memintanya datang. Namanya Gaara." Kata Hinata, diraih tangan sahabatnya itu, Hinata melanjutkan,"sebenarnya aku dan dia itu sedang menjalani proses ta'aruf."

"Apa?" Sakura terlonjak, "kok tidak cerita?"

"Maaf Sakura. Bukan tidak mau cerita, tapi aku sendiripun masih bingung."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Lirih Hinata.

"Belum Hinata, bukan tidak. Kamu hanya belum mengenalnya." Kata Sakura menenangkan. Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi dia terlihat perfect sekali. Oh kalian cocok sekali." Mata Sakura berbinar.

"Sakura, jangan menatap ke arahnya, nanti ia menyadari kalau kita sedang membicarakannya."

"Biarkan saja Hinata." Sakura tertawa, "pokoknya aku tunggu undangannya. Jangan lama-lama ok?"

"Aduh kamu ini apaan sih?" Hinata semakin salah tingkah menanggapi Sakura.

Tiba-tiba suara lentingan microphone menggema memenuhi auditorium, "Baiklah para calon wisudawan..." Ya, acara akan segera di mulai.

* * *

Mobil hitam itu kembali melesat dijalanan. Sekali lagi, memasuki kawasan macet, dan tersendat disana. Usai acara wisuda selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

Beristirahat sejenak, ba'da isya Gaara tengah menunggu di ruang tamu.

Dengan hati yang bergemuruh, Hinata menghampirinya, kemudia duduk di kursi yang berlawanan. Meja yang di atasnya terdapat dua cangkir air dan beberapa toples kue itu menjadi penghalang mereka. Hinata tertunduk menatap cangkir minum miliknya. Kikuk sekali. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar di tinggalkan berdua dengan Gaara. Kata Abinya ada yang ingin Gaara sampaikan, tapi apa? Ia penasaran, tapi Abinya tidak mau memberi tahu.

"Hinata?" suara berat itu sontak membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Y-ya?" '_aduh kenapa selalu gugup seperti ini?_' rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Senyum tersungging dari bibir Gaara, "Tidak. Kau terlihat gugup sekali."

"A-aku, ya A Gaara membuatku gugup, jujur saja." Hinata kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Senyum Gaara semakin lebar.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk. "A Gaara kapan kembali ke Suna?"

"Kenapa? Hinata tidak suka melihatku disini?" tanya Gaara. Cepat-cepat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku.. emm.."

Gaara kembali tersenyum melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah dihadapannya, "Iya, aku hanya bercanda. Aku paham maksud pertanyaanmu."

Hinata tersenyum mencuri pandang padanya.

"InsyaAllah besok pagi aku kembali ke Suna." Menghela napas, ia melanjutkan, " Justru itu, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan dan diskusikan denganmu."

Hinata kembali mendongak, namun tak berani menatap pria di depannya itu. "Begitu.. silakan, katakan saja."

"Sebelumnya aku sudah membicarakan dan meminta izin kepada Om Hiashi, dan beliau memintaku untuk langsung berbicara denganmu." Gaara berhenti sejenak, menatap Hinata, menunggu tanggapan darinya. Namun gadis dihadapannya tengah kembali menatap cangkir minumnya.

"Dua minggu lagi, aku akan pergi ke Qatar dan boleh jadi akan menetap disana."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Hinata menatap Gaara. Terkejut sungguh apa yang tergambar dari wajah nan ayu itu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata, Gaara melanjutkan, "Hinata tentulah sudah tahu, awal kedatanganku dengan keluarga seminggu yang lalu itu untuk apa. Iya kan?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah, tak sabar dengan apa yang hendak Gaara utarakan.

"Sesuai perjanjian seminggu yang lalu, kita baru akan memutuskan keputusan melanjutkan proses ini atau tidak adalah sebulan. Aku minta maaf, mungkin aku terkesan egois, namun, karena alasan tugas kerja di kantor kedutaan di Qatar yang begitu mendadak, waktu satu bulan itu tidak akan tercapai." Papar Gaara, sekarang ia yang menunduk menatap cangkir miliknya.

Hinata tertegun. _'apa maksudnya? Apakah ini berarti ia akan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ta'aruf ini?' _

"Hinata?"

"E-eh i-iya?"

Gaara mengulum senyumnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum paham dengan maksud A Gaara."

"Aku telah memikirkannya, insyaAllah aku mantap, dan bismillah, maukah engkau menjadi istriku dan kelak ibu bagi anak-anakku?"

Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gaara. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. _Yaa Allah bagaimana ini. _Gaara sabar menanti jawaban Hinata.

"Pertanyaan itu, a-aku tak tahu bila menjawabnya sekarang, mungkin nanti..."

"Bukan bermaksud memaksa, namun jawabanmu adalah penenang bagi hatiku. Sungguh itu akan menjadi penghapus asa bila jawabannya adalah tidak, dan penambat bila jawabannya iya."

"Kita tidak saling mengenal," ucap Hinata lirih, "kita baru berkenalan seminggu yang lalu. Berkomunikasi pun sangat jarang sekali. Aku belum mengenalmu." Suara Hinata semakin lirih.

"Benar, namun siapa pun yang mengenal Tuhannya maka ia juga akan saling mengenal. Lagi pula sering berkomunikasi sebelum akad pun akan lebih banyak menimbulkan madaratnya. Bermaksiat hati, lisan, dan sebagainya."

"Engkau belum mengetahui semua tentang diriku."

"Benar, namun sebagian kecil yang sudah ku ketahui sudah cukup bagi diriku." Ujar Gaara mantap.

'_Yaa Allah kenapa ia terlihat begitu yakin akanku? Mengapa aku terkesan mengulur-ngulur dan mempersulit?'_

"Entahlah, aku belum pasti, aku belum yakin." Hinata semakin tertunduk.

"Ini pernikahan yang kita berdua belum pernah menjalaninya. Kita sama dalam rasa."

"Bila nanti engkau hidup susah dengan hadirnya aku?" tanya Hinata, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Susah bersamamu dalam taat akan jadi cerita indah, nikmat maksiat sekarang akan jadi sesalan musibah. Tentunya Hinata percaya dengan keagungan Allah kan?"

"I-iya, tapi bukan begitu. Aku hanya takut, ragu, gundah."

Hinata menatap Gaara ragu. Yang ditatap menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Ragu, gundah, takut, risau itu ujian. Sedangkan pengetahuan itu obatnya. Bertanyalah pada-Nya." Tutur Gaara kemudian.

"Mengapa harus aku?"

"Tidak harus engkau, Hinata. Hanya saja manusia boleh memilih, dan aku pun juga boleh memilih."

"Apa yang A Gaara harapkan dariku?"

"Mempercayaiku dalam jalan Allah, mendukungku dalam taat, patuh padaku dalam syariat, itu cukup."

"Bila suatu saat aku membantahmu?"

"Aku mungkin akan marah, namun aku akan bersabar padamu, aku haramkan tanganku atas wajahmu."

"Bila suatu saat aku mengecewakanmu?"

"Rasulullah mengajarkan berbaik padamu, dengan lisan Al Qur'an dan sunnah Nabi."

"A-apa yang kau larang dariku?"

"Semua yang dilarang Rasulullah."

"Bagaimana A Gaara memperlakukan diriku kelak?" tanpa ia sadari Hinata mulai memainkan ujung jilbabnya, semakin gugup.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagaimana Abimu menjagamu, menyayangimu, mendidikmu."

"Bagaimana dengan A Gaara? Apa yang engkau pinta dariku? Sekarang dan kelak?"

"Dengarkan wahai hamba Allah... uang, harta, kemewahan, popularitas, semua bukan sebabku menikah, namun taat, patuhlah pada Allah." Gaara menatap Hinata yang tertunduk. Perlahan kepala yang berbalut jilbab putih itu terangkat.

Ada jeda sebelum Hinata menjawab lirih, "Kalau begitu, bismillah, aku pun begitu padamu." Pipinya kembali bersemu. Gaara mengerutkan kening pertanda meminta penjelasan lebih.

Hinata menelan ludah, gugup, "Percayakan bagiku anak-anakmu untuk ku jaga dan ku didik, begitu juga harta dan kehormatanmu aman bersamaku."

Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca, "Jadilah laki-laki pemberani menghadapi manusia tapi takutlah pada Allah, muliakan aku sebagaimana engkau memuliakan ibumu."

"Jangan kecewakan amanah dari Abiku. Didiklah aku, peringatkan aku, namun mohon dengan lisan kelembutan. Jangan cintai aku karena aku bisa saja berubah, cintai Tuhanku dan minta Tuhanku untuk mengajariku mencintaimu."

Perlahan senyum mulai terukir dari wajah tampan pria yang duduk di hadapan Hinata itu. Memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata untuk melanjutkan.

"Sesungguhnya aku hendak membuat bidadari-bidadari surga cemburu padaku, maka dari itu... bantulah aku."

Bersamaan dengan permintaan terakhir yang terucap dari bibirnya, Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Gaara yang entah sejak kapan matanya berbinar disertai senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Melihat hal itu, senyumpun terukir menghiasi wajah jelita Hinata. Air mata menetes dari celah matanya. Cepat-cepat ia usap dengan senyum yang tetap pada tempatnya. Kembali menunduk, malu.

* * *

**Wehehehe setelah dijejal uas di kampus dan didera webe, akhirnya bisa update juga. Saat nulis bagian-abagian akhir, sungguh emosi rasanya membuncah, ahaaaa xD**

**Syukran telah membaca. Tinggalkan jejak please, biarkan aku tahu apa yang ada dalam benak reader )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimers : sampai kapanpun mereka bukan punya saya, :p ide cerita punya saya :D**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal-abal, Typos, jelas OOC, de el el. de el el.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Qabiltu nikaahahaa wa tazwiihahaa bil mahril madzkuuri naqdan." *

Air mata tak terbendung saat suara berat yang Hinata kenali itu mengucap ijab qabul dengan lantangnya. Mulai detik itu juga ia sah menjadi istri Gaara Sabaku. Mulai detik itu pula segala sesuatunya kini bertumpu pada pria jangkung yang kini telah berada di hadapannya, menjulurkan tangannya. Sesaat Hinata menatap wajah Gaara, kemudian dengan gestur yang terlihat masih canggung, ia raih tangan kekar itu, mengecupnya untuk yang pertama kali, sebagai simbol rasa hormatnya untuk sang imam. _'Apa aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik? Istri yang patuh? Yaa Rabb, bimbing hamba,'_ batin Hinata.

Seminggu setelah malam itu, acara pernikahan sederhana di gelar di kediaman Hinata. Benar-benar sederhana yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dari kedua belah pihak maupun beberapa kerabat dekat. Mungkin terkesan sangat mendadak dan terburu-buru, namun seperti itulah adanya.

Bagi Hinata hal ini tidaklah jadi masalah, tak mengapa pesta tak digelar mewah, yang penting adalah kesakralan dan kesucian dari sebuah pernikahan, itu cukup. Lihatlah Hinata pun terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan walau hanya dengan kebaya sederhana dan riasan tipis di wajahnya. Begitu pula dengan Gaara, tuxedo hitam dan kopiah hitam sangat membuatnya terlihat gagah.

Binar-binar indah terpancar dari mata tamu-tamu yang hadir. Decak kagum atas pengantin yang kini sedang bersanding di pelaminan sanggup membuat iri siapa saja yang melihat. Karura tak henti-hentinya terisak. Bahkan Hiashi pun terlihat menyeka salah satu sudut matanya. Haru. Sedih. Namun bahagia.

* * *

Tiga hari pertama Gaara dan Hinata tinggal di rumah Hiashi dan tiga hari berikutnya mereka tinggal di rumah Rei di Suna. Minggu itu minggu terakhir, karena sesuai rencana mereka akan terbang menuju Yaman. Dan selama seminggu itu mereka sibuk sekali, terlebih Gaara. Sibuk mengurusi ini itu keperluan untuk kepindahan.

Dan setelah minggu itu berlalu, ada rasa khawatir di wajah Gaara saat ia mengatakan pada Hinata, "Dinda, di flat itu nggak ada apa-apanya." Ia menatap Hinata sendu. Sejak mereka menikah, Gaara memang memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan 'Adinda' begitupun Hinata memanggil Gaara dengan 'Kanda'.

Sebenarnya Gaara dan Hinata berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada. Dan lagi pula sebenarnya Gaara akan difasilitasi rumah dinas, namun ia memilih menyewa flat, entahlah hanya saja mungkin itu masalah harga diri bagi kaum lelaki, Hinata juga tidak begitu mengerti.

Di tengah kekhawatirannya itu Hinata berkata padanya, "Kanda, asalkan ada ember biar dinda bisa nyuciin baju kanda, asal ada paku dan tali biar dinda bisa ngejemur, asal ada api biar dinda bisa masak buat kanda, asal ada alas buat kita tidur, asal ada kain buat nutup jendela, asal ada sapu biar rumah kita tetap bersih, asal cukup air, asal bisa beli bayam dan tempe, dan selang sehari kita shaum... insya Allah, itu bukan masalah bagiku."

Gaara tersenyum, masih dengan tatapan yang sendu itu. Sejak ta'aruf dulu, dia telah mengatakan segala kemungkinan hidup mereka nanti. Dan Hinata telah menyatakan kesiapan. Insya Allah, ia sanggup menghadapi apapun bersama Gaara.

Esok harinya mereka pun pindah. Selama seminggu sebelumnya Hinata memang tidak mengetahui seperti apa flat yang dimaksud Gaara.

"Hati-hati ya Teh Hinata, jaga dirimu baik-baik. A Gaara, tolong jagain Teh Hina ya." Kata Hanabi dalam isak. Gaara maupun Hinata mengangguk.

"Ibu akan merindukan kalian nak." Karura tak mau kalah dengan sapu tangan yang sudah basah digenggamannya.

"Kami juga Bu. Tapi ibu dan yang lainnya jangan sedih. Kami hanya lima tahun saja disana. Doakan kami." Papar Gaara dengan senyuman.

"Om Gaala balu juga kembali dari Madinah sekalang mau pelgi lagi. Aku pengen ikut." Rengek Ino dengan manjanya.

"Nanti kapan-kapan Ino sama Ibu kan bisa jenguk Om. Ya?" tanya Gaara. Ino mengagguk kuncir rambutnya ikut bergoyang.

"Abi, jaga kesehatan abi." Hinata memeluk Hiashi. Air mata mengalir di pipinya yang putih itu. Hiashi hanya mengangguk, tak sanggup berkata. Putri tercintanya akan pergi jauh, sungguh hatinya tersayat namun apa daya. Hinata harus patuh pada suaminya bukan?. Pelukan antara ayah dan anak itu semakin mengerat.

"Teh Tenten, A Neji, tolong jaga Abi dan Hanabi untukku. Dan kabari aku saat Teh Tenten melahirkan."

"Insya Allah, pasti." Jawab Neji mantap.

"Kabari kami juga bila anggota keluarga baru darimu hadir ya Hinata." Ujar Tenten dengan nada menggoda dengan mata yang berkaca.

"E-eh?"

Sontak semua tertawa. Wajah Hinata memerah dan Gaara hanya menyunggingkan cengirannya.

Tak lama kemudian panggilan pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi terdengar. Dengan pelukan terakhir dari semua anggota keluarga yang mengantar, mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju destiny mereka.

* * *

Beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan udara, mereka sampai di Yaman. Kota yang sungguh indah dengan kultur Islam yang sangat terasa. Segera mereka menuju flat yang telah dibeli Gaara dengan mengendarai mobil yang di kirim dari kedutaan. Dan saat mereka sampai di sana... Subhanallah, ruang tamu mungil dengan perabotan terbuat dari rotan yang cukup untuk diduduki empat orang saja. Rak buku menjadi penghalang ruang tamu dengan ruang makan.

Hinata melihat-lihat seluruh flat itu. Ruang makan yang sederhana hanya tersedia dua bangku di situ dengan meja kecil yang cukup untuk makan kita berdua saja. Di kamar tidur ternyata telah ada sebuah tempat tidur, lemari baju dan meja hias. Di sebelah kamar itu ada ruang kosong, untuk kamar anak-anak kelak. Di dapur telah ada peralatan memasak. Di bagian belakang flat itu ada kamar mandi. Di luarnya telah ada sapu ijuk dan sapu lidi plus tempat sampah. Di tempat mencuci telah ada ember dan gayung. Semua jendela telah berkordin.

Belum sempat Hinata mengomentari rumah itu, Gaara berkata, "Dinda, kanda lupa beli tali sama paku buat jemuran."

Hinata tertawa, "Dinda kira flatnya bener-bener kosong nggak ada apa-apanya."

"Yaaah... maksudku gak ada apa-apanya dibandingin rumah dinda."

Hinata tersenyum, _'dasar kanda!'_

"Dulu yang kupinta pada Allah adalah hanya seorang suami seperti kanda, yang sholih, yang mau usaha, yang optimis, tawakal. Jadi di manapun kita tinggal, seperti apapun keadaanya, sekurang apapun fasilitasnya, asalkan ada kanda. hidupku udah lengkap."

* * *

Di pandangi Al Quran bersampul kuning keemasan itu. Warnanya tak sedikitpun pudar walaupun telah satu tahun ia tinggal di rak buku ruang tamunya. Lembarannya tak cacat sedikitpun walau sering Hinata baca. Dan setiap kali akan membacanya, Hinata akan memandangi takjub maharnya itu.

Gaara, suaminya baru saja pulang kerja. Dia tampak lelah. Sebagai istri yang sigap, Hinata segera menyiapkan air hangat untuknya sore ini. Makanan dan minuman kesukaannya telah dihidangkan di meja makan lebih awal. Sprei tempat tidur telah Hinata ganti. Kordin telah dicuci dan terpasang lagi. Seluruh bagian flat telah ia bersihkan.

"Kok senyum aja sih dari tadi?" Gaara menegurnya. Istrinya yang cantik itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Nggak apa-apa. Pingin sedekah aja." Suaminya membalas seyuman dan pergi mandi.

Saat ditutup, Hinata amati pintu kamar mandi itu, dan sekeliling flat ini. Flat yang mulai merajut kenangan didalamnya. Malam Hinata dan Gaara menikmati makan malam sebelum isya. Seperti biasa, flat selalu terasa sepi.

Terdengar suara motor ataupun mobil berderu melewati flat mereka sekali waktu. Terdengar pula suara televisi tetangga sebelah flat dan sesekali tawa mereka.

Dari seberang meja makan dipandanginya suami yang telah menikahinya satu tahun itu. Baju koko telah dipakainya. Dia telah siap untuk berangkat ke masjid. Wajahnya tak berubah, masih seperti itu, kalem. Subhanallah.

Sepulang Gaara dari masjid, Hinata baru saja selesai mencuci piring.

"Aku baru inget. Satu tahun lalu kanda nikahin kamu ya, din? Pantes dari tadi seyum aja. Ngerayain yang kayak gitu-gitu nggak level kan, din?! Nah, mendingan pijetin kanda nih, rasanya capek banget hari ini."  
Hinata tersenyum, "Setelah menikah aku baru tahu, kanda itu ternyata manja sekali ya." Godanya.

"Habisnya dinda yang salah sih. Siapa suruh jadi istri yang manisnya pake banget kaya gini." Balas Gaara sambil mencubit pipi Hinata manja.

"Idiiih" Hinata bergidik namun sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa.

* * *

"Kanda, kanda Selamat Ulang Tahun…" bisik seraut wajah cantik tepat di hadapan suaminya.

"Hmm…" Gaara yang sedang lelap hanya memicingkan mata dan tidur kembali setelah menunggu sekian detik tak ada kata-kata lain yang terlontar dari bibir istrinya dan tak ada sodoran kado di hadapanku.

Shubuh itu usia Gaara dua puluh enam tahun. Ulang tahun kedua sejak pernikahan mereka satu tahun yang lalu. Ya, mengingat hari pernikahan mereka hanya berjarak dua minggu dari hari ulang tahun Gaara. Nothing special. Sejak bangun Gaara cuma diam, pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa. Tak ada kado, tak ada black forest mini.

"Kanda? Kanda kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bingung dan khawatir.

Gaara menggeleng dengan mata terpejam. Lalu membuka mata. Mata Hinata tepat menancap di matanya.

"Gak ada kado?"

"Loh, katanya gak level yang gitu-gitu." Jawab Hinata tersenyum geli melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Marah ah." Kata Gaara manja.

"Tahun lalu, waktu dinda ngasih kado, kan kanda bilang gak usah repot-repot. Hayoo..." Hinata semakin tersenyum geli.

"Tapi sekarang aku lagi ngidam." Ujar Gaara, sebelah alisnya terangkat, matanya berkedip manja pada Hinata.

"Sejak kapan kanda ngidam? Lagi pula kandunganku sudah delapan bulan, sudah tidak pada waktunya untuk mengidam."

"Yaaah..." Gaara mendesah kecewa.

"Nyerah?" tanya Hinata jahil.

"Apanya?"

"Ini, tadaaa!" Di tangan Hinata tergenggam sebuah bungkusan warna merah.

Seketika mata Gaara berbinar, "Oh adindaku tercinta, kanda Cuma bercanda," Ia tertawa, "tapi karena tanggung, sini kadonya!"

"Tidak semudah itu." bungkusan itu enggan disodorkan Hinata pada Gaara, "ada harga yang harus kanda bayar."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Ini nih.." jawab Hinata, malu-malu menunjuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua telunjuk tangannya.

Mengerti dengan maksud Hinata, Gaara tersenyum jahil, "yang ini nya nggak sekalian?" menujuk bibirnya.

"Aish!" Hinata semakin memerah. Dipukulnya lengan Gaara manja. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dikecupnya kedua pipi istrinya itu seperti apa yang diminta. Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Nih..." kado berbungkus merah itu Hinata sodorkan pada Gaara, "Selamat ulang tahun ya Abinya putraku" bisiknya lirih.

Sambil meraih kado itu Gaara membalas, "Terima kasih Umminya putraku."

"Sebenernya aku mau bangunin kanda semalam, dan ngasih kado ini, tapi kanda capek banget ya?" Ucapnya takut-takut.

"Sungguh tak apa istriku." Gaara mencoba tersenyum, "Aku buka ya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Gaara membuka perlahan bungkusnya sambil menatap lekat mata Hinata yang berbinar.

"Maaf ya, aku cuma bisa ngasih ini. Nggak bagus ya, kanda?" ucapnya terbata. Matanya dihujamkan ke lantai. Gaara menarik Hinata kedalam pelukkannya, walau awalnya Hinata sedikit kaget, tapi kemudian ia membalas pelukan suaminya itu. Perutnya yang besar sedikit menghalangi mereka. "Aku suka." Bisik Gaara tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Perutmu itu membuatku susah memelukmu." Ucap Gaara terkekeh setelah melepaskan pelukannya yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan kecil dari istrinya itu.

"Tapi walau perutmu besar seperti itu, aku sangat senang, karena disana, jagoanku sedang bersembunyi. Lagipula istriku terlihat berkilau." Goda Gaara. Hinata tertawa mendengar rayuan suaminya itu. Ia tak habis pikir, suaminya itu senang sekali menggoda.

"Uang yang diberikan kanda sisanya yang cukup banyak itu diam-diam suka ku tabungkan. Dan mengingat jam tangan kanda yang rusak itu, aku tak tega. Kanda pasti sangat membutuhkannya. Maka dari itu, kemarin sekalian berbelanja, ku sempatkan pergi ke toko jam. Ku harap kanda tidak marah karena uangnya aku belikan barang tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Sejak kapan aku pernah marah padamu?" jawab Gaara tersenyum. Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak pernah."

"Dinda gak usah takut, selama itu untuk hal yang positif, aku ikhlas uangku dinda belanjakan apa saja. Uangku adalah uangmu."

Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih banyak Hinata." Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kanda, lihat aku," pinta Hinata padanya. Gaara menatap istrinya lekat. Butiran bening di matanya. Sejuk dan menenteramkan. Gaara tahu Hinata begitu menyayanginya. Gaara tercekat menatap pancaran kasih dan ketulusan itu. "Tahu nggak, kanda ngasih aku banyaaaak banget," bisik Hinata di antara isakan. "Kanda ngasih aku seorang suami yang sayang sama istrinya, yang perhatian. Kanda ngasih aku kesempatan untuk meraih surga-Nya. Kanda ngasih aku dede'" senyum Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya. "Kanda ngasih aku sebuah keluarga yang sayang sama aku, kanda ngasih aku Ibu." bisiknya dalam cekat.

Terbayang wajah ibu mertuanya yang perhatiannya setengah mati padanya. "Kanda yang selalu nelfon aku setiap jam istirahat, yang lain mana ada suaminya yang selalu telepon setiap siang," isak Hinata diselingi tawa. Gaara tertawa kemudian memeluk Hinata. Tangis Hinata semakin kencang di pelukan suaminya.

_'Rabbana… mungkin Engkau belum memberikan kami karunia yang nampak dilihat mata, tapi rasa ini, dan rasa-rasa yang pernah aku alami bersama suamiku tak dapat aku samakan dengan mimpi-mimpiku akan sebuah flat, katakanlah rumah pribadi, kendaraan pribadi, jabatan suami yang oke, fasilitas-fasilitas. Harta yang hanya terasa dalam hitungan waktu dunia. Mengapa aku masih bertanya. Mengapa keberadaan dia di sisiku masih aku nafikan nilainya. Akan aku nilai apa ketulusannya atas apa saja yang ia berikan untukku? Teringat lagi puisi pemberiannya saat kami baru menikah. _

'Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana…'

_Yaa Rabb, sungguh terima kasihku padaMu. Maka dari itu, aku berjanji pada-Mu, aku kan berusaha menjadi istri yang shalehah bagi suamiku. Sebagai salah satu bukti my grateful pada-Mu.'_

* * *

**END**

**Selesaaaaaaiiiii... ahaaaa :D alhamdulillah. :')**

**Sebelumnya ada yg berspekulasi bahwa chap 3 adalah endingnya, tapi ya sejatinya yang ini endingnya. Hehe lupa nulis TBC sih disana. xD**

**Fic ini sekalian buat ngerayain ultahnya Gaara. Yuhuuu :D**

**Terima kasih terima kasih buat yang sudah rela menyisihkan waktunya untuk baca fic saya :***

**Review bila berkenan :D**


End file.
